Professor Homework
by thenewkait
Summary: This is going to be a collection of stories given to me by the Professor's over at Hogwart's Online 2. Enjoy!


A/N: Hello once agian. Time for another installment. This particular story comes from the Hogwarts Online 2. The Professor's Homework. I was given by Professor Kara

Extra hard homework for Kait:

Character:Ginny (main one), Fred and George

Plot:Before the Weasleys go their separate ways before the war, the twins find Ginny crying in her room because she's scared to death of the war and losing someone. They help cheer her up.

Prompts:tears, tissue, frustrated, confused

Quote:"What's wrong Gin?"

Must be 1,000 words or more.

Due in three weeks from this post.

"Tell me you both will still make me laugh somehow through out the war?"

Let me know what you think...

And like that he was gone, taking her best friend and brother with him. The chaos of the wedding didn't really give her hope of seeing him one more time but her heart did want the satisfaction. When the Death Eaters had finally left (not without tourturing them with all they had) they were left to try to put back the pieces of where The-Boy-Who-Lived could have disappeared to. The confusion and frustration were almost to much for her to bear, and maybe that is why she (who since she was raised around so much male influence was never one to cry) found her self drowing in a sea of tears three days before going back to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong, Gin?" George said flopping down on the end of her bed.

"Leave me alone." She growled, burying her face in her pillow.

"Are those tears, I see?" Fred poked her cheek and observing the tiny drop of water on his finger.

"No." Ginny said defiantly.

"Oh, so your brain sprung a leak, too, has it. His holeyness over there has been dripping all over the place for weeks now. Makes the room a bloody mess."

"Oi, I can't help it if my brain is just so large it tries to escape from the only available source."

"Your brain?" Fred burst out. "Forge, you do realize that it's my brains that come up with the ideas."

"In your dreams, Gred." George said throwing one of the pillows at him.

Ginny tried to control the laugh, but it slipped out beyond all her control. Both the twins broke out in grins. "That's better." They stated in unison.

"Oh, shut up."

"So, what's got you down?"

"A certain brown haired hero?"

"Or maybe it was your Godric awful O.W.L. grades?"

"I made ten O's. How is that awful?"  
"Because, dear sister, we were hoping for less of you." Fred frowned and shook his head.

Ginny hit his arm. "Git."

"So what was it?" George said.

"Nothing." Her face set like a Greek statue.

"Lie. Tell us."

"It's nothing honest."

The twins shared a look. "I think we must resort to different means, brother."

"Oh, and I didn't want to get this shirt bloody today."

"What are you two-" But that was all she could get out. Next thing the twins were on top of her tickling her. "Stop! Stop! I give! I give!"

"Hmmm, I don't think I believe you." George said grabbing her side.

"I swear, please!" Ginny gasped out.

"Swear to tell us what is bothering you."

"I swear." She said laughing.  
"Alright." They sat back on the bed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's wrong?" George grabbed the box of tissues by her bed and handed her one.

She took it and dabbed her eyes. "I'm worried is all."

"Worried? Worried about what? Your going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Worried for Harry, for Ron and Hermione, for Mum and Dad, for you two, for Bill and Charlie, I'm even worried for that stupid git, Percy." New tears streamed down her face.

"Oh is that all?" Fred said.

"Is that all?" Ginny screeched, "Fred, we are at war. A war we could very well lose when the only hope we have is out and about with no ways of commnications."

"But, Gin, it is Harry. We can trust him. You as well as anyone should know that." George said putting a hand on her arm.

"But what if he doesn't come back? What if we never see them again? You-Know-Who could be out there right now with his wand down Harry's throat and we would never know."

"But we have to trust in him, Ginny. Harry will get through this. He will get back and all will be fine."

"But what if it's not?" Ginny said.

"But what if it is?" Fred retorted.

"But what if it's not?" Ginny insisted.

"Enough with the 'But what's'. Ok? You can trust him and us. We are going to get through this as a family, ok? We can all trust each other. We are going to be fine."

"But..."

George placed a hand over her mouth. "Now what did I say about that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "I just don't want to lose any of you."

"Honest, Gin, do you think we would let one of those bloody Death Eaters get close to us?" Fred chortled.

"Yeah they aren't a match for our brains."

"Or good looks."

"We're top notch to beat here, little sister."

"And they have a another thing comin' if they think they can get us."

"Especially you with your Bat-Bogey Hex. They won't know what hit them."  
"Except ya know a Bat-Bogey."

Ginny laughed. "Why do you two always do that?"

"Because that's what we're here for." They shot her identical grins.

Ginny smiled back, her eyes dropping down to her bed.

"What's on your mind now?"

"I'm just wondering."

"About?"

"I wonder what they are doing." She said.

"Well, Hermione is probably trying to convince Ron to get off their lazy arse." Fred laughed.

"And Ron is probably telling her to go read a book or something while he stuffs a Chocolate Frog down."

"And Harry-" Ginny started a new hurt growing in her chest.

"Harry is probably wondering why he chose those two, and left you here." Fred said winking at her.

"No, he's not. He never would have taken me." Ginny mumbled.

"Your right. He loves you to much to do that." George stated.

Ginny blushed. "He doesn't love me."

"Bullocks. He's mad about you."

"Which is why we know he's going to do all he can to get back here."

"Or at least he better."

"Or You-Know-Who will be the least of his troubles."

Ginny laughed. "You wouldn't hurt him."

"True."

"Mum would probably kill us if we did."

"She did always like him better than us."

They all shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Thanks." Ginny whispered.

"No problem, Gin." George grinned.

"We're always gonna be here for you." Fred patted her head.

Ginny hit his hand and smoothed her hair. "Now that that's over with, out of my room." She pushed them both off her bed.

"But your bed is so comfortable." George whined.

"Yeah, I was gonna take a nap." Fred pouted.

"Go to your own room for that." Ginny said pointing to the door.

They pouted but ruffled her hair and headed for the door.

"One more thing." Ginny said.

"What?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Well, most of the time we would say no."

"But since you are our favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Ginny retorted.

"Your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, can you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell me you both will still make me laugh somehow through out the war?"

"Honest, Gin."

"It's like you don't know us or something."

With that they both left her room. Laughing and pushing each other out the door. Ginny smiled to herself.

"Yeah, your right. What was I thinking?"

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Harry Potter. Just the above story.

Word Count: 1,185

Ciao.


End file.
